


The Velveteen Enderman

by Ghostboyhaunted



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Big Brother Techno, Fluff, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Sick Ranboo, Sickfic, Vomiting, a small bit of angst, before all of yall ask ive HAD scarlet fever before i know what im writing lmao, can endermen get sick?, chat, just general sick things, no clue, plus ranboo, sleepy bois inc - Freeform, techno is StrongTM
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-12 08:41:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29257650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ghostboyhaunted/pseuds/Ghostboyhaunted
Summary: Ranboo comes down with a bad case of scarlet fever, leaving Techno and Philza to nurse the boy back to health.
Relationships: Ranboo & Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Ranboo & Technoblade & Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Ranboo & Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 503





	The Velveteen Enderman

Ranboo sputtered and coughed. He dropped an axe he was holding and leaned against a large tree. His head was pounding and the coughing fit sent him into a dizzy mess. 

“Ranboo?” Techno called out to him. The two of them were in the woods, gathering supplies for a new building in the commune. The entire time they’d been out there Ranboo had been coughing, wheezing, and stumbling around. 

“Im...im fine...give me a minuet” Ranboo mumbled. He didn’t want to hold the other up; he was here for a job - to pay rent - after all. But.. he was admittedly weak, the fur of his coat rubbed against rashes on his neck all weird, and he was  _ so tired.  _ He was panting for air and cold and gross and his throat  _ hurt.  _   
  
Techno shook his head and walked over the other. He carefully examined Ranboo. He was pale and sweaty, and there was a small rash on his hands and neck. Techno put his hand up to his friends head - the other was far to weak to protest. He was burning up. 

“Stop.. don’t worry about me. We have more work to do, man” Ranboo’s voice was shaky and quiet. He pushed himself off the tree and gained a good balance before grabbing his axe and trying to cut the bark. 

“Ranboo stop” Techno put his hand on the others arm.

“ _ No! _ I need to finish this, alright?” Ranboos voice was sharp, as he looked away from Techno. 

“You’re burning up.” the boar-man stated matter-of-factly. The voices started ringing.

_ Oh no!!!!!!!!! Sickboo!!! :( poor ran sickboo!!! Take care!!!!!!! Help him!!!! Big brother techno!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! _   
  
“I don’t care” He took another swing at the tree. 

Techno watched Ranboo carefully, with sadness and worry. Over the past few weeks, he had grown to trust and care for the enderboy more, and seeing him like this made his heart ache. He would never admit it, though.

Ranboo dropped the axe and started coughing again. Tears pricked his eyes as he wheezed and leaned on the tree. He tried to catch his breath before his stomach flipped and he doubled over, choking out his breakfast onto the snow. He froze a for a moment to let his stomach settle before swinging again.

Techno had seen enough. He grabbed Ranboo and tossed the other over his shoulder easily.  _ YEAH !!!!!!! HELP THE BOY!!!! SICKBOO !!!!!!! _

“Hey-! What the hell man!” Ranboo asked. He didn’t have the energy to thrash or to fight him off. Techno was the  _ blood god  _ after all. 

“You’re sick. We can do this another day, but you need rest and to get inside” Techno said simply as he walked back to his cabin. 

“But- the logs you cant just leave them-” Ranboo spoke softly. Nice job not trying to be a fucking burden, Ranboo.

Techno brought him inside and laid the enderboy in a bed. “You’re healths worth more than some trees, kid” He turned to exit to get some medical equipment when the other spoke up.  _ BIG BROTHER TECHNO AT IT AGAIN!!! _

“But if i cant pay rent than theres no reason for me to stay here” He mumbled, half hoping Techno wouldn’t hear him. 

He did. He heard the kid loud and clear, and it broke his heart. “What? Of course you have a reason to stay. This places is mine and Philzas as much as its yours. Did… did you really think you needed  _ rent?”  _   
  
Ranboo looked down and nodded.

“ _ Kid.. _ ” Techno voice was so much softer than normal. There was so much he wanted to say, but Ranboo knew him as Technoblade, warrior and the blood god, not the big brother that Tommy and Tubbo had. He sighed before turning away. “Im gonna get a washcloth and cool water to help the fever.”  _ TECHNOCARES NO NO WATER HURT ENDERMAN WATER BURN!!!!!!!!!!!!!! ENDERBURN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! _

__

Techno came back a few moments later with water and a cloth, as well as a handful of hard honey candies. “I- know water hurts you but...the fevers going to hurt you worse” 

“Understandably. Can ituh,,not have that much though?I just. I can tolerate a little but not much” His voice was barely above a whisper.

“Here,,” Techno said, carefully draining out a bit of the water befor draping it across the kids forehead. “That should help cool your fever..” He passed the other a small honey candy. “And this’ for your throat, You can suck on it, it should help” Techno said before popping one in his mouth. Ranboo followed suit and smiled.   
  
“But don’t tell Tubbo I let you have some.” Techno joked with a smile “The kid goes wild every time Phil makes ‘em, and we have to hide them.” 

Ranboo laughed a little before falling into another coughing fit. It didn’t hurt as much this time - the honey was helping. 

“That...doesn’t surprise me one bit actually,” Ranboo said with a small smile. God, his throat hurt. He yawned a little. 

“Yeah..” Techno chuckled. “Can I check out those rashes?” he asked, pointing out the rashes on the kids next. He tried to ignore his ‘chat’ to focus now. 

Ranboo nodded and looked up, giving Techno access to his neck. He knew that it was taking a risk. It would be so easy for the other to crush his neck. Ranboo half hoped he did. 

Techno carefully poked and prodded “Does this hurt?” He pressed down on a swollen gland. Ranboo yelped and pulled back.    
  


“Can I take that as a yess?” He asked. Ranboo nodded.  _ Poor sickboo :( f _

“Stick out your tongue, please” Techno asked. Ranboo did as he was told.

Techno nodded a little. “Ranboo how long have you been sick?”

Ranboo shrugged “like..a few weeks. I didnt want to bother you…”

“You’re not bothering me. God- youre an idiot, kid. You should have told me before it got this bad.” 

He shrugged again. “Im fine… really”

“You have scarlet fever” Techno stated plainly.  _ OH NO!! Sickboo f f rip wha t  _

“Jokes on you I don’t know what that means!” He chuckled half-heartedly  _ mood  _

Techno just shook his head a little. “It means you have strep throat but worse. We don’t exactly have the supplies to make a treatment..maybe something crude but- I don’t know. Hopefully, it will just take its course..”

Ranboo shrugged “yeah..hopefully.”

“I’ll be back. Might send Philza in to watch you, make sure you dont cough and go teleporting through a wall” He said with a gentle smile. The boar-man stood and left the room, closing the door behind him.  _ Dadza time dadza time dadza time _

By the time Philza had gotten home and went to check on Ranboo, the kid was already passed out asleep. He made sure to change the washcloth before leaving to let him rest.

Techno was sat by a table and some brewing stands. He didn’t know if potions would help, but it was worth a try. Philza sat next to him and started helping.

“You know what he said to me when I brought him inside?” Techno asked. His voice was quiet and rough as he worked carefully.    
  
“Hm?” Philza hummed. 

“That if he didn’t work there was no reason to stay here. That he owed us” Techno could’t help but keep replaying the interaction in his head. The way that the kid, even after coughing himself dizzy, vomiting, and shaking  _ still  _ refused to come inside.

Philza just sat and listened. “Oh… Thats. Jeez. Poor kid”

“God. We’ve been traveling around all the time and I didn’t notice” Guilt poured out of the mans voice.  _ Sickboo didnt want to cause worry :(  _

“Hey..don’t beat yourself up; you didnt know” Philza has entered Dad ModeTM. 

“But- he’s an enderman. He shouldn’t even be able to  _ get  _ normal sicknesses. How the hell am I supposed to  _ treat it _ ” Techno was tense as he put on the cork to some potions. He would give it to the kid when he woke up.    
  
“Well...hes only half ender, mate. We don’t even know what the other half is” Philza spoke carefully. Techno sighed loudly. 

“Lets sleep, its getting late. I can watch the kid - sleep in the armchair” He spoke, standing up and stretching. It was already dark out. 

“You sure?” Philza rarely seen his kid so overprotective of anyone other than his brothers. It was.....strange, but not unwelcome.   
  
“Yeah, dad” Techno’s voice was quiet and tired. Today had been a lot.  _ DADZA POG _

He quietly stepped into his bedroom and pulled the armchair closer to the bed before sitting down with a huff. Carefully, Techno studied the sleeping enderman, who tossed back and forth, half mumbling in ender as he slept. He couldn’t help but frown, remembering all the times Tommy came to him in the dead of night, crying from a nightmare, asking to stay in Big Brother Techno’s room. The voices scratched at his head. 

_ Ranboo weak poor enderboy :( :( :(:(. TAKE CARE OF HIM big brother techno. Adopt him, yah! Do it! Big brother techno! Adopt ranboo! Little brother ranboo!!!!!!! Technobro :D _

Techno chuckled and shook his head. “I dunno about that one, chat” He mumbled, his voice sleepy and tender. He yawned and stretched out in the chair; it didn’t take long for him to fall asleep.

When Techno woke up in the morning, Ranboo was still sleeping. He tried to push down any worry as he got a fresh cloth for Ranboo. Hopefully the fever was letting up.

He popped a honey candy in his mouth as he grabbed a book from the shelf and sat back down. The book was one Philza gave him for his birthday that he had yet to read. Now would be a good chance to. 

  
  


Ranboo woke up a few hours later. He blinked slowly. It felt like every bit of energy in him had been seeped out. Techno was standing next to him.   
  
“Hey uh..i wasn’t sure if i should wake you but you need to eat something so i made you soup.” Techno spoke, putting down a platter on the kids lap. There was a bowl of soup, a cup of water, a honey candy, and a glowing pink potion. Ranboo smiled up at him tiredly.    
  
“Thank you, Techno.” His voice was sore as he spoke. He grabbed the cup of water and sipped. The older man smiled before sittin back down in his chair and reopening his book. Ranboo ate slowly, despite the hunger gnawing at him. Bit by bit, the kid finished his meal, ending it with popping a candy in his mouth to clear the taste of the potion. It tasted like bubblegum benadryl, also known as  _ gross.  _ After the meal, he moved his plate to the nightstand before easily falling back asleep. 

It went like that for a week - sleeping, eating, and sleeping more. Techno barely left Ranboos side, burning through book after book through the days. It was almost nice if Techno could ignore the gnawing guilt and worry in his gut. 

Slowly, Ranboo started to get more energy and built up strength. It had maybe been a week, or a few more days, before he could confidently get out of bed.    
  
“So!” Ranboo clapped lightly as he walked into the living room. Philza was in the kitchen cooking, and Techno was setting up a chess board

“Whats up, kid?” Philza asked as he stirred. 

“I just wanted to say thank you for letting me stay here, and for the food and potions and care….If theres anyway I could pay you back I-”

“Ranboo shut up” Techno grumbled. The enderman winced a little, retracting to the door and making himself small.    
  
“Sorry..” 

Techno just shook his head. “You don’t need to pay us back for any of this. I- Philza and I care about you. We want you to be okay even when youre sick or mad or anything. That’s what friends are for. You don’t owe us anything - you hear me?” Techno’s voice was careful and slow; he didn’t want to scare off the enderman or say something wrong.    
  
Ranboo nodded and smiled a little “Loud and clear, T.” He paused to look at the full set chess board. The kid knew that Techno and Philza would play sometimes to keep wits up, and he always wanted to learn, but he never wanted to bother either of them. But...they dont think he’s a bother. Right? Yeah. yeah! “Do you think that maybe..you could teach me chess today? If youre not doing anything I mean-...Yeah”

The boar man smiled and nodded “Of course! C’mon, I’ll teach you how”

The night went like that, the three of them playing chess, constantly switching opponents. It was fun. Ranboo was almost able to forget about his recent sickness, except for the few persistent coughs. Things were looking up for the three of them. 


End file.
